


He Saw You?!

by TrippingOnStairs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All that Kuroko sings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Characters, Depression, F/F, Hinata understands all of it, Hinata yells at Tsukishima, Hinata's really sad, Homoromantic Characters, It gets sad then not as sad, Kuroko's secretly really good at singing in English, M/M, Scars, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Slight Internalized Transphobia, Suicide Attempt, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kuroko Tetsuya, Trans Male Character, at least, blood/menstruation mentions, past suicide attempts, self-harm mention, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOnStairs/pseuds/TrippingOnStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sports multiplex in Tokyo, two friends reunite with a few surprises and comments on scary boyfriends. Hinata keeps disappearing at night and then during practice. Kuroko has a mysterious bag. Hinata knows more English than the team realized. Kuroko is over-protective.</p><p>Or,</p><p>In which Hinata and Kuroko are trans, were bros then boyfriends as kids, and have helped each other transition and become okay with their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Re-Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these fandoms, so feel free to point things out, just don't be rude.  
> I am a trans guy, as well as asexual and panromantic, so I know a few things, but I'm drawing from my experience. Any other experiences would be appreciated, too, to improve the characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up again at Forward Step, a sports multiplex in Tokyo.

They were here. The Seirin basketball team was having a week-long training camp at a sprawling sports center on the edges of Tokyo. As they got off of the bus, their manager explained that basketball wasn’t the only sport holding a training camp this week. Kuroko was listening without retaining any information, but his attention was instantly caught at the word volleyball.

“Volleyball?” No one had expected the small boy to speak, and so, those around him let out small startled noises. Only Mitobe and Hyuuga seemed to understand his question at first.

“Yeah, volleyball. Are you interested in playing?” Hyuuga asked, while he ranted in his mind about basketball being much better than volleyball. There was absolutely no reason for the invisible boy to want to play volleyball!

“Hm. I wonder if we’ll see-”

“TETSUYA!” The blue boy was cut off by a shout that caught the whole team’s attention. A small boy, probably a junior high student, was running towards them at an alarming speed. 

Kuroko startled at his name, but turned towards the running boy with a slightly louder than normal, “Shoyou,” before starting to run over himself. The Seirin team decided to go after him to make sure he was alright, but the small stranger had already met up with the phantom player.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

To say Hinata was excited was an understatement. Not only would he be spending the week with the Karasuno volleyball team at a training camp, but it was at a multisport center in Tokyo, with basketball as one of the other training camps. That was what got him really excited.

“I’ve got this friend who plays basketball, though! Like, he’s really good because he’s the opposite of a decoy. He’s not there to be noticed, he’s there to not be noticed! It’s really amazing! They don’t see him and he’s all like ‘swoosh’ and ‘fwoom’ past them because they can’t see him even though he’s standing right there! I don’t really get it, I’ve been able to see him easily after the first four or five times he’s popped up of nowhere like ‘bwah!’ and he’s just s-”

“Dumbass, will you cut it out?! We need to focus on the other volleyball teams, not some stupid basketball player!” Kageyama had gotten tired of Hinata’s ranting. Basketball wasn’t even that great! ‘And the dumbass should pay attention to me, not some unimportant basketball player!’

“HE’S NOT STUPID! He’s great! He is one of the greatest players I’ve ever seen and he’s pretty decent at volleyball,” Hinata said, having enough of Kageyama. He can say all he wants about Hinata, but Kuroko was someone Hinata would defend until the ends of the earth. “He’s amazing. He pulled me out of a place I never want to be ever again.”

Kageyama was startled by the softness and fondness of Hinata’s voice. “Who even is this guy, anyway?”

“Ah, well…” Hinata was startled by the question, “His name is - ” Suddenly, Hinata gasped, his attention drawn to the left. “TETSUYA!”

That drew the entire team’s attention, and they all turned to see the small middle blocker running at breakneck speed towards a team on the other side of the parking lot. There didn’t seem to be anyone running towards them, but it sounded like the wind whispered back a gentle, “Shoyou.”

It wasn’t until he jumped that they noticed a person, someone they had looked over repeatedly. Hinata wasn’t jumping up, he was jumping forward. He landed on the figure, wrapping his arms and legs around him. By this point, both team was running forward as well. When they were close enough, they saw the figure’s arms loosely wrapped around Hinata’s waist and lips connected with his.

Meanwhile, the Seirin basketball team was even more surprised. To those who didn’t know Kuroko, his arms were resting casually around the - child’s? - waist, but the ways his hands were clasped showed how much the stranger meant to him. What they really didn’t expect was to see the two kiss so fiercely.

“What the hell?! Is Kuroko making out with a kid?!” Aida was outraged. This would be scandalous! There were so many things wrong with this and if any basketball officials got wind of this, Seirin would be ruined!

“OI, DUMBASS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” The two ignored these shouts, seemingly lost in each other. When Hinata pulled away, he set himself on the ground.

“Nothing.” Kuroko seemed slightly shocked.

“Me neither. Guess that means we’re both over it?” Hinata asked, smiling.

“It was different,” Kuroko said, looking Hinata up and down, “Surgery?”

“Yeah! You did, too, didn’t you?” By that point, both of the teams were close enough to hear, and to notice neither person’s arms had left the other’s body. The Karasuno team didn’t know anything about a surgery, nor did they know any reason for Hinata to have gotten one. The responding confirmation from the invisible man surprised the Seirin team. The next part of the conversation confused them.

“I’m on blockers.”

“Waaahhh, that’s so cool! I’m working on T but it’ll take a while because of my other medications.”

“We should leave.”

“Oh, right! See you, Tetsu!” Hinata began stepped back to join his team.

“I’ll hold you to that, Shoyou.” The small smile on Kuroko’s face was practically beaming, which Hinata was doing.

“I never break a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of my chapters seem short, I have busy schedule, but I will try to post weekly.


	2. An Explanation (of a sort)

The Seirin basketball team watched their phantom player in shock. Kuroko had started towards Forward Step, but the rest of the team was frozen. He seemed to realize he was alone, as he turned around and called to the team.

“Are you coming? We need to get to our sleeping area,” Kuroko said, ever the voice of reason. This brought the team out of their shock, and they quickly caught up to him.

“Who the hell was that?!” Kagami sounded almost jealous? “And what surgery was he talking about?!”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DON’T YOU KNOW WE CAN’T HAVE ANYTHING THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED A SCANDAL GOING ON?!” Aida was not pleased, but before she could keep yelling, Kuroko gave an answer. Mostly.

“That was Shoyou. He’s a first year at Karasuno.”

“That’s still not enough! That kiss?!” Aida was still trying to avoid any scandal.

“He plays volleyball. The kiss was a confirmation.”

“Of what?! What relationship do you two have?!”

“Of our relationship’s end. He’s my ex-boyfriend.” This brought the team, who had been listening, to a halt. None of them really knew how to respond to that, and a few were a little wary. They had shared a locker room with him! Was he checking them out when they were changing?

“Do you kiss all of your ex-boyfriends like that?” Kagami was the most comfortable with the conversation, America was more accepting about it than Japan.

“How come you’re so okay with this?!” Aida yelled, at the same time that Kuroko said, “No, until that kiss he was still my boyfriend.” Kuroko was still walking, so the team started up again.

“It’s pretty common in America. Plus, the guy was attractive and so is Kuroko, I don’t blame either of them.” And again, the team was startled, but they stayed moving.

“Are you like me, Kagami?” Kuroko glanced up at him curiously.

“Probably not. My sexuality and romanticy are pretty much ignored, even in America,” Kagami shrugged. By then they had entered the building and reached the elevators to take them to one of the upper levels, where they would be sleeping. “Ne, coach? What floor are we on?” He turned around, looking at the startled and slightly uncomfortable members of the Seirin basketball club, who had fallen silent pretty quickly, though Hyuuga was twitching.

“F-four,” Aida swallowed, “we’re on level four.” The slightly tense atmosphere continued in the elevator and to where they would be sleeping. The team was still considering Kuroko’s surgery and Kagami’s sexuality, but no one wanted to ask. That would be… intrusive, personal, and...God, they were all so curious!

Once they had set all of their stuff in the room, the team headed down to basketball courts. They got into the swing of practice (Kagami was sent to run laps around the entire building. Aida didn’t give a reason, but she kept blushing and looking between Kagami and Kuroko.) and pretty much forgot about the experience earlier this morning.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Aw, Shou, why didn’t you tell us you have a boyfriend?” Nishinoya asked, feeling slightly put out because his kouhai had more game than he did. After all, Hinata had a cute basketball boyfriend and Noya didn’t have a hot volleyball boyfriend, not for lack of trying. If he didn’t know any better, Noya would say that Asahi was purposefully deflecting any advances, but he did know better, and knew the tall ace was just too nice for it.

“Oh, well, he isn’t my boyfriend anymore. I mean, we’ve been dating for, like, ever but we haven’t seen each other in over a year, so we couldn’t break up until today. Tetsuya still makes my heart go ‘fwahhh!’ but it’s not ‘GWAAHH!!’ anymore, you know? He’s still special to me, he always will be, but he’s not as special as he used to be. Besides, I can finally try to get somewhere with this guy I have a crush on. I haven’t done anything because I was still technically in a relationship, you know? But, like, I really want to get somewhere with him-”

“Oh, is little Hinata thinking about sex?” Tsukishima interrupted, earning a few glares (Kageyama and Hinata), disappointed sighs (Daichi and Suga), disbelieving laughter (Tanaka and Noya), flustered glancing (Asahi), and a small, “Nice, Tsukki.” (Guess who that last one was. No really, guess.) Hinata just rolled with it, though.

“Sex is pretty great, but it’s not like I need it. And Tetsuya certainly wasn’t bad at it.. Why, Tsukishima? Do you need help with it? I’m not sure my magnifying glass is strong enough,” Hinata said, displaying a rare show of snark and ridicule. Most of the team gazed at him in shock, they had seen similar moments before, but every time was like the first. Sometimes, Hinata delivered clever comebacks and more than one person would describe him as the lovechild of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Hinata turned, walking towards the building with the team staring after him. A soft hissing sound grew in volume to a set of giggles coming from Sugawara, who started after the ginger boy, still giggling. The rest of the team followed, Tsukishima slightly irked by the comment. He scowled when Yamaguchi began laughing out right, which felt like a blow to the gut.

The group made their way to the entrance, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. The snarky side of Hinata was easily forgotten, though the kiss was not. The team itself was mostly made up of openly queer teenage boys, so it wasn’t the person whom Hinata had kissed that bothered them, rather, it was the fact that none of them had heard of him before. Who was Kuroko Tetsuya? And how did he get Hinata, little, naïve Hinata, to fall for him?

Kageyama was brooding. Hinata was his spiker. Why was a basketball player interested in him? Kageyama knew he was jealous, but his track record with crushes wasn't very good. There was always someone smarter, someone nicer, someone more attractive, someone more feminine. After a while, Kageyama began to expect that he would be left alone. His friends had gradually left, then his teammates, but Hinata had promised to be with him at the top, and Kageyama didn't want to let him go. Kageyama knew he was fragile, would never say it aloud, but he knew that his fears seemed small to everyone else. He never liked to be alone, but he didn't know how to handle being around other people. With Hinata, it was easy. Hinata knew his ticks, could set him off and match him yell for yell. He started crushing when he first saw Hinata jump in middle school, and had instinctively responded aggressively so that it couldn't grow and he wouldn't be hurt, but seeing Hinata that first day in the Karasuno gym rekindled it. Throughout their partnership, Kageyama’s feelings had gotten stronger. He knew he was falling, fast and hard, but Hinata was so bright and Kageyama was so not and how could he not fall for someone who lit up his entire world? And more importantly, how could he get Hinata to fall for him? Maybe he should talk to this basketball player and see how he did it. 

The group had made it to the entrance of the Forward Step, Hinata breathing in the scent of Air Salonpas, and continued to the elevators. They stepped in and Daichi pressed the button for level four, Coach Ukai checking that everyone had all of their bags. They made it to their room with minimal competition (Kageyama and Hinata raced up the stairs while the rest of the team took the elevator) and dropped off their stuff. When they finally got to practice, the incident was put out of their minds by the appearance of the Nekoma team, though Suga kept mentally comparing “Tetsuya” to one Kozume Kenma, and believed he had found the small middle blocker’s crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, sorry! I am now steadily working on the next chapter, though! Now, to progress to angst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting from my phone, but I've had the majority of this chapter done for months now, I just could figure out how to end it. I haven't abandoned you. I realize that some of the spacing is wonky, but I've been writing on my phone and computer and my indents are just weird now.

Basketball practice was uneventful, or at least as uneventful as it could get with the Generation of Miracles loitering around. Seriously, you'd think they were all jealous exes or something. (In light of Kuroko’s recent actions, they might have been.) The only interruption on that first day was Kise, however, the rest of the Miracles, save Akashi, swung by during lunch. They were fairly disappointed to find Kuroko not with them, and the team not able to find him. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. They could catch glimpses, flashes of the familiar blue of his hair and snatches of his voice, and that unsettled them more than not seeing him would have. The “invisible man” was somehow more visible. 

Kuroko had been sitting with the Karasuno boys’ volleyball team, not that most of them had noticed. Hinata would look at him every now and then, smile at the small comments he made. Most of them were slightly mean, or just plain ridiculous, said in a deadpan tone. At some particularly crude ones, Kuroko got an elbow to the ribs, not enough to be painful in any way, but enough to be acknowledging and reprimanding. Kuroko was happy. Hinata had made a promise all those years ago, and he still kept it. Kuroko was visible, someone noticed him, someone who wasn't known for being able to notice everything, and it made him happy. 

“Look at his arms. And his thighs. Team Dad is hot,” that got Kuroko an elbow, “look at all of his muscle. The ways I could put that muscle to use-”

“Tetsuya!” That was when the rest of team took notice of him. Tanaka screamed, but then got prepared for a fight. Nishinoya was in a similar boat. Kageyama was silent and confused, the pout on his face registering as fury to the majority of the team. Asahi looked close to fainting, Sugawara holding him up. Daichi just looked shell-shocked, he had looked directly in that direction and hadn't noticed the first year sitting next to Hinata, who wasn't done speaking. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were noticeably absent. 

“You can't just say things like that!”

“I was only speaking the way I felt. You have to admit, he's exceptionally built. Is he flexible?” Kuroko intoned, acting as if the reactions around him were nothing new, which they weren't. 

“Let it be known that today, at 1:17, I have died. Cause of death, listening to my ex-boyfriend talk about the sexual things he wants to do with my team captain.” Now Daichi looked even more stricken, glancing not so subtly at Suga, who was torn between agreeing and reprimanding. 

“You never really answered, is he flexible?” It was clear to Kuroko that Daichi had feelings for Suga, dubbed Team Dad and Team Mom respectively, who felt something in return, so he considered this a favor to the silver-haired setter. Hinata sighed. 

“Yes, his flexibility is above average. Not extremely so, but to a level that you would find enjoyable. Happy?”

Aaaaannnnd, Daichi.exe has stopped working. Hinata could rate his flexibility? Daichi wasn't even sure how flexible he was. Things were getting too much for him. Suga, on the other hand, was ready to agree with Hinata. Daichi’s flexibility was admirable. (And attractive, but you didn't hear that from him.)

“Sawamura-kun, should you desi-”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise was the first to find him. Kuroko couldn’t say he was surprised, the blond had a knack for hunting him down. Just because he wasn't noticeable, doesn't mean he wasn't able to be found. Soon the others would follow, Kise’s ability for attracting attention completely infallible. Kasamatsu was with him, making the attention even more certain.

“Eh? Where's Kagamicchi? Oh well, he’s not important, really. You are, though!” Kise didn't notice he had made a grievous mistake. Kuroko began fuming, looking at Kise darkly, a glint in his eye promising pain, though none of this was noticeable to anyone who did not know him personally. The situation was about to get out of hand and fast, Kuroko preparing to Ignite Pass Kise’s stomach and Kasamatsu raising his leg to kick him in the back, but Hinata’s admonishing voice derailed it completely. 

“Ryouta! There is no way, whatsoever, in which it is okay to call someone unimportant!” Hinata stood, staring up at Kise with the same intensity that unsettled most of their opponents. Suga was silently proud of Hinata’s ability to keep the three strangers in check, while Daichi was was merely glad of the change in topic. 

“Ah, Sh-shoyoucchi, y-you're here? Are you o-on a hi-high school basketb-ball team?” An idiot could have picked up on Kise’s nervousness, his cheeks tinted pink and his breathing growing rapid. Hinata took a page out of Kuroko’s book and continued to stare. Neither noticed Tanaka’s gaze, his face twisted up in an attempt to be intimidating. 

“S-sorry, Shoyoucchi. Kagamicchi is skilled and valued.” Kise looked genuinely remorseful, though it sounded a bit like he was reciting a mantra than an actual admission of Kagami’s value. Hinata smiled brightly, causing Kise’s face to redden even more, until it resembled a tomato. Kasamatsu was getting annoyed, but Kageyama had gotten a scary look on his face, rage palpable, not that Kise would have noticed. His attention was firmly on the boy in front of him and trying to control his breathing. Then it dawned on Kasamatsu, Kise had a crush. A crush on a tiny volleyball player who could get really intense. He glanced at Kuroko, wondering if he knew (he had to know, it was obvious), but got nothing from the passing specialist’s face. 

Daichi was confused. First, Kuroko and Hinata's discussion had thrown him a little off, then a tall, attractive blond stranger has appeared, and Hinata was being responsible. Plus, the stranger, ‘Ryouta’ Hinata had called him. This was more than Daichi was comfortable handling, so he decided to hand the reins over to Suga. 

“Hey, um, Suga? Could you, you know… Do something?” Daichi asked softly, discomfort and mild panic present in his voice. He didn't know how to handle the situation, but he hoped Suga did. Plus, while Suga was really pretty anyways, watching him take charge and control the situation always had Daichi holding back dreamy sighs, though he couldn't always wipe the grin off his face. 

“On it,” Suga whispered, determination coloring his voice, then louder he said, “Well, Hinata, are you going to introduce us to your friends? And you sir,” he pointed at Kuroko, “have been very rude, sitting there and making those comments without even giving us your name.”

“Yeah. Where did you punks even come from?” Tanaka asked, face still attempting an intimidating look.

“Oh! I'm Kise Ryouta! I know Shoyoucchi and Kurokocchi from middle school. You know, you guys don't look like a basketball team. Unless Shoyoucchi joined you out of pity? I mean, he's really good!” As Kise rambled, the tension at the table rose, as did Kasamatsu’s irritation. However, it was Hinata who corrected him. 

“Actually, Ryouta-kun, we all play volleyball. And I'm really not that good at basketball. I mean, Tetsuya here is amazing, you're really great, all ‘Fwoom!’ and ‘pchow!’ ya’know?” There were stars in Hinata’s eyes and Kasamatsu suddenly understood Kise because this boy is adorable. 

“Volleyball? Why volleyball?” The condescension was clear is Kise’s voice, but Kuroko reacted before Hinata could, driving his hand into Kise’s stomach and twisting. It was a much harder hit than normal, but Kuroko was angry. He had let the rest of the Generation of Miracles take away his sport, but he wouldn't let any of them do the same to Hinata. Kuroko was going to handle this. 

“Kise-kun, could I talk to you? Outside?” Kuroko kept his face and voice bland, but hadn't moved his hand. Kise was still recovering from the blow, a look of shocked pain on his face. All he could do was nod and follow Kuroko. They made their way to the secluded stairs, and Kuroko turned to face Kise. Gone was the carefully bland look, but clear anger was visible. In fact, Kuroko was more visible. 

“Kise-kun, volleyball means everything to him. Shoyou-kun is very important to me, if you make him feel bad in any way, I will not hesitate to hurt you. He has enough trouble without you trying to take away his source of happiness.”

Kise was honestly scared. He'd never seen Kuroko like this, and he didn't understand why Kuroko was so mad. Kise nodded anyway, understanding the threat presented to him. His fear only grew when Kuroko smiled pleasantly and walked back towards the cafeteria the teams were sharing. Kise followed but wisely stayed silent. 

In the cafeteria, Kasamatsu had returned to his own team and table to wait for Kise, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had appeared at Karasuno’s table. When Kise and Kuroko returned, it did not go unnoticed. Kise scurried back to his team, too unsettled to even wail about what happened, while Kuroko walked back to the Karasuno table with his face carefully blank. As soon as he sat down, Akashi was there, with Aomine not far behind.

“Akashi-kun,” he greeted with a nod of his head. 

“Tetsuya, Shoyou,” Akashi intoned towards the two, “how have you been?” His voice was calm and level.

“I've been well,” Kuroko responded, noting the ginger’s unusual silence and small twitches. Kuroko understood, Hinata has only been interested in two (now three) people in the time that they'd known each other, Akashi and Kuroko, and he hadn't seen Akashi since Teiko, before Kuroko left the basketball club. Hinata was unsure about this Akashi, whether this was the emperor, the captain, or the friend. If this Akashi was the boy he crushed on, the boy he followed, or the boy he served. Kuroko placed his hand over Hinata’s, where the volleyball player was picking at his shorts, and tapped his finger three times against the other boy’s leg. It was something they had done when they were younger to remind them that they were safe, and it worked just as well now as it did then. Tension dropped from Hinata’s shoulders and a smile lit up his face. 

Now, neither Kuroko nor Hinata had kept it secret from each other that they were attracted to and interested in Akashi. So really, it was no surprise to see Hinata’s eyes sparkle as a warm, “Seijurou,” slipped out. However, Kageyama’s expression got darker, if that was possible, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

“The shrimp has more short friends? What is this, a club? Tch,” Tsukishima said condescendingly, disdain clear on his face as he looked the new redhead up and down. He didn't realize his error, but Akashi’s eye glinted into a dangerous gold as his head swiveled towards Tsukishima. A plastic smile stretched across Akashi’s face. Aomine, who had been uncharacteristicly silent, gulped audibly and moved around to behind Hinata and Kuroko, debating between dragging them out and taking cover behind them. 

“Daiki, do not assume that I do not know what you are doing. After I deal with this pest…” The unspoken threat was enough to put the whole table on edge, though Tsukishima’s arrogance left him less afraid than he should be. The three that knew, though, they were in states of high anxiety and fear, quiet rage, or grudging humiliation. 

“Akashi-kun.” Akashi whipped his head toward the call, ignoring the sounds of surprise from the majority of the table. Kuroko dared to reprimand him? His indignation and anger were cut by Kuroko’s next sentence. “Just because you haven't seen Shoyou-kun in a while, doesn't mean you can resort to Absolute Order and threaten his teammates. That is possibly the surest way to lose his trust.” Akashi deflated slightly, settling once again and turning back towards Tsukishima. 

“I apologize for my rudeness. In times of high stress, my immediate reaction to annoyances is to stab their eyes out with scissors.” Akashi nodded slightly as he spoke, the closest he would get to bowing in apology. When he turned back towards Hinata, Kuroko, and Aomine, he noticed how tense the middle blocker was. “Shoyou, we should catch up later. We will take our leave now, if you'd excuse us.” Akashi began to walk away after looking towards Aomine, signaling he follow the red head. 

Aomine complied with a quick, “See you later Tetsu, Hinata,” tossed back.

As the tension released from Hinata, he noticed a distinctly uncomfortable warm and wet feeling in his shorts. He sat ramrod straight in panic, looking towards Kuroko in panic. Kuroko, who was familiar with that look, simply told Hinata to go to the nearest bathroom and that he'd be there soon.


End file.
